A twist in fate
by HurricaneLili
Summary: HHHHHHEEEEEEEELLLLLLOOOOOOOO PPPPPPEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPLLLLLLLLZZZZ!!!!!!! This goes to a V/B fic but in the begining they just friends. Whos this girl caled Nia assined to be a gaurd of the princes life? Fat really does stink
1. What do you Mean I have to have gaurds!

A Twist In Fate  
  
Hello! ^.^ How ya doin'? I'm HurricaneLili. I was just itching to make a fic like this once I read a 40-chapter Veggie & Bulma story. Disclaimer : : P I know I don't own dbz or anything but I do own the entire race of Catalan and the planet Cringer! Ha Take that evil lawyers back! * Starts beating them with a stone club* Hehe on with the fic!  
  
" . . . " = Speech ' . . . ' = Thoughts ~ Telepath ~ ~* Scene Change *~  
  
  
  
' Man and I thought my parents couldn't get any denser ' the young Catalan thought as her silver eyes searched the stars of her home planet. Catalans were an expert race of warriors; they took pride in their strength. Of course you get oddballs in every species don't you? Well this girl was the ' perfect example' of oddness. She had jet black hair with silver streaks, Like all Catalan's she had two cat ears on top of her head and even those were odd, they were rounded at the top not pricked into neat triangles they were also tipped with silver, Her jet black tail also had a tip of silver. Her name was Nia short for Niane. She was going to be sent to be the prince of Vegeta-Sei's ultimate protector. She had to admit she was the strongest female on Cringer (her planet! Think Namek-like water but large landmasses) she had set a world record at birth, a power level of 978 stronger than most 3rd class Catalans. She had been an elite warrior at birth and now at the age of 11 could easily take on the king himself. She stared at the stars. " Why is fate so cruel why? "  
  
~* Vegeta-sei *~  
  
" You wanted to see me father? " asked the 11-year-old prince a questioning look in his onyx eyes. " Yes Vegeta I did want to see you; you are going to have 3 pairs of guards, 7 in all,(soon to be 8 ^.~) 4 females and for the moment 3 males." The king stated, as he looked for some reaction form the 11-year-old. " What do you mean 'at the moment' father?" he inquired his normal scowl deepening "and who are the weaklings?" " Well Son you may get another male but one may be removed, the weaklings are the strongest sayian- jin females on the planet, one is from another for we could not find 4 on this planet to suit your ahem protecting needs. They are Chi Chi from Caledonia, 18 from Spiritura, Bulma from Oceania and your last and strongest I might add female guardian Nia from the planet Cringer the strangest warrior to be born there I believe, your male guardians are Kakarott from Marana, Yamcha from Cretan and Krillen from Mysticala. That will be all my son. You may go." And with that Prince Vegeta stormed out positively fuming. ' Ugh father what am I going to do with you' he thought in a disgusted voice.  
  
  
  
Yeah!!! I finished it yeah!! Well I hope you like! Review pretty plz!? * Looks at readers with a glare that says IF-YOU-DON'T-REVIEW-I-SWEAR-ON-KAMI- THAT-I-WILL-PULL-A-CHICHI-ON-YOU-AND-KNOCK-YOU-ALL-OUT-WITH-A-FRYINGPAN- THAT'S-RIGHT-YOU-TOO-VEGGIE-BOW-BEFORE-THE-ALMIGHTY-FRYINGPAN!!(yells all that two)* good now review bye bye! This is scarcely heard by readers for the ears of the unprepared were ringing and the others that were could just barley get their fingers out of their ears cause they were stuck in so far 


	2. Arrival Of Kakarott, Chi, 18, Bulma, Kri...

A Twist In Fate  
  
Ch.2 The Arrival  
  
Hello! It's me again. I just wanted to say that I posted the first chapie last night and I WANT REVEIWS! Thanx  
  
HurricaneLili  
  
On with da fic!  
  
" Bye bye honey we'll miss you! See you later!" Nia's mother called to the departing ship that carried her only daughter. Unfortunately Nia's sensitive hearing caught it. "Yeah right you'll miss me, your already pregnant with a 2nd kid." She bit out venomously to the air around her. "How long will it be till we get there computer?" She asked the monitor. " Ah about 24 hours by regular travel and 5 minutes by hyperspace" The computer answered. * Yawn * "Normal travel" She said before the sleeping gasses filled the room gently nudging her into sleep. 'Man what a day' she thought before drifting of to sleep curled up like a cat.  
  
~* Vegeta *~  
  
" Father! When are they going to get here? I want to spar with someone that is a challenge!" The prince yelled in his fathers face. "Patience my child patience, the ones from this planet will arrive tomorrow at dawn, The Catalan will arrive at noon. WOOSH The sound of someone no 5 people approaching thru the air. Vegeta levitated up and shoot out of the hall to see them. The 3 females and 3 males touched down. They stood in line girls then boys. They were ordered to shout their names to the prince when he passed. The first shouted Chichi, Bulma, 18, Kakkarott, Krillen and Yamcha. Vegeta 'hmphed' at the yamcha fellow. The others had above normal ki levels but he was just average. "Hmm" and moved back to the center. " Do you all know how to go Ozzaru?" The 11 year old questioned his new guards "And control it?" "Yes sir" They chanted as one. "Good we will spar in Ozzaru form GO!"  
  
~* Nia's Ship *~ "Nia? Nia? Wake up little one you need to get ready for the arrival on Vegeta-sei" Her hover-bot Quinine told her while nudging her from her sleep. " Ugh Quinine I'm up." Nia answered sleepily. " Good now go get a shower while I pick out your gi shoo!" She chided me gently. "Going" I said over my shoulder. I striped of my old gi that smelled of the sleeping gasses and stepped into the shower. I let the cool water wash over me a moment before picking up the bottle of shampoo on the floor. I shampoo my hair and ears then rinse out the suds. I do the same to my tail and then pick up the conditioner. I condition my hair ears and tail, I then grab a bar of soap and lather up then rinse off. I get out and find my favorite gi lade out. The orange long sleeved shirt underneath a blue body suit that was loose fitting. (Think Gogetas outfit w/ long sleeves.) She also had a long strip of cloth to tie around her waist. " I look so good" She smirked at her image in the mirror "To a warrior that is." She walked out to go find Quinine. " How long until we get there Quinine?" Nia questioned the hover bot. " Well about 20 minutes Nia." The hover bot replied. 'Well I hope the Prince is strong cause I need a good spar.'  
  
  
  
  
  
Well that's all for now!  
  
Nia: Well I can see the pairing in that. V/B, K/C, K/18 But who am I w/?  
  
HL: Oh you'll find out Nia you'll find out.  
  
HL Smirks as Nia stalks out mumbling something about crazy authors  
  
HL: I plan to ad a 4th and 5th guy cause I kick out yamcha! The new guys are MINE!!!  
  
Quinine: Ugh cringes Man that girl is crazy. Anyway PLZ!! Review! PlZ for my sake and Nia's Review!  
  
I  
  
I  
  
I  
  
I  
  
I  
  
I  
  
I  
  
\/ 


End file.
